


Tsundere

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Omake do głównej fabuły.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-    Choleraa, jestem wykończony - jęknął Takao, opadając bez sił na kanapę w pokoju dyżurujących pielęgniarzy.  
-    Dopiero co przyszedłeś, Takao-san - zauważył Tonihara, jego kouhai.- Powinieneś być pełen energii.  
-    Pełen energii?- mruknął Takao, gapiąc się w sufit.- Po wczorajszym dyżurze? Mieliśmy trzy wypadki z rzędu, a lekarzem dyżurującym był Midorima.  
-    Oh, przykro mi - Tonihara uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem.- Jest bardzo surowy i marudny, prawda? Ale to najlepszy lekarz na całym oddziale. Ba, wręcz nawet w całym szpitalu!  
-    Taa, ale ostatnio wrzeszczy na wszystkich o byle co... Szpital zaczyna tracić przez niego pracowników, ale nie mogą go zwolnić, bo jest zbyt dobry i nie żąda podwyżki, jak inni lekarze.  
-    Faktycznie... Zdaje się, że tylko dla pacjentów jest miły, prawda?  
-    Taa. Dla personelu to prawdziwa bestia...  
-    Może kiedyś znajdzie się ktoś, kto go poskromi?- zaśmiał się Tonihara.  
-    Szczerze wątpię, by znalazł się ktoś taki... - Takao uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-    No tak, Midorima-sensei ciągle przebywa w pracy. Pewnie nie ma czasu na te sprawy...  
-    Ah, na-na pewno...ehehehe.. - Takao odwrócił głowę, nie chcąc teraz patrzeć na Toniharę.  
Taa, gdyby jego młodszy kolega wiedział o tym, co Midorima Shintaro – szanowany, aczkolwiek także irytujący, młody, przystojny, uzdolniony chirurg – potrafi robić w swoim wolnym czasie z nim, Takao Kazunarim...  
Długo by w tym szpitalu nie popracował...  
-    Będę się zbierał, Takao-san - powiedział Tonihara, zarzucając na ramię torbę.- Do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu.  
-    Hm? Masz jutro wolne?  
-    To ty masz wolne, senpai.- Tonihara uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.- Już zapomniałeś, że wziąłeś sobie wolny weekend?  
-    Ah, no tak.- Takao roześmiał się.- Faktycznie, chciałem trochę odpocząć od Midorimy.  
Choć nie w tym sensie, o jakim myślał Tonihara...  
-    Wszyscy odpoczniemy.  
-    Are?  
-    Do zobaczenia, Takao-san!  
Tonihara wyszedł z pokoju dyżurnego i Takao został sam. Chwila, co on miał na myśli mówiąc, że oni wszyscy odpoczną od Midorimy?  
Zaciekawiony, wstał z kanapy i podszedł do tablicy wiszącej przy drzwiach, na której zawsze wieszano dyżury pielęgniarek i lekarzy. Takao odszukał na nim jutrzejszą datę i, pomagając sobie palcem, zjechał do nazwiska ,,Midorima’’.  
-    Hmm...e...co?- Takao przyjrzał się uważnie.  
W ten weekend Midorima miał zapisany dyżur odpowiednio: w sobotę od 6 do 16, a w niedzielę od 15 do 23. Miał mieć wolne w środę i piątek na następny tydzień, ale ktoś wpisał w te dni godziny z weekendu, a te w weekendzie skreślił.  
-    Zaraz, zaraz, to znaczy, że...ma wolne?!- przeraził się Takao.- Nie, nie, nie ! Tak nie może być, wziąłem sobie wolne, żeby mój tyłek od niego odpoczął, a okazuje się, że ma wolne wtedy, gdy i ja mam wolne?! Przecież ja umrę...  
Zrezygnowany Takao usiadł z powrotem na kanapie i westchnął ciężko.   
Midorimę Shintaro poznał już w liceum, zawsze uważał go za uroczego tsundere. Był wybitnie utalentowany sportowo, zwłaszcza w koszykówce, w gimnazjum należał także do znanego w całej Japonii Kiseki no Sedai. Ale po liceum stwierdził, że nie chce zostać zawodowym koszykarzem, tylko pójść na studia medyczne i zostać...chirurgiem. Takao, jako jego wierny przyjaciel, postanowił być przy nim i choć nie udało mu się zostać lekarzem, to jednak został pielęgniarzem.  
I wówczas Midorima się zmienił.  
Choć momentami przypominał dawnego tsundere, to jednak stał się zdecydowanie bardziej władczy i dominujący. Bardziej męski. Z początku Takao starał się to zaakceptować. Ale kiedy pewnej nocy, siedząc u niego w mieszkaniu, wypili za dużo...  
-    Takao... - mruknął Midorima.  
-    Co jest, Shin-chan?  
-    Dlaczego...zaprzyjaźniłeś się ze mną w liceum?  
-    Haa? Co to za pytanie? Uwielbiam tsundere, po prostu. Byłeś taki słodki. Ty i te twoje lucky itemy...  
-    Nie naśmiewaj się z nich! One przynoszą mi szczęście!  
-    Wiem, wiem. W końcu zawsze masz je przy sobie podczas operacji. Jeszcze żadna źle się nie skończyła, więc coraz bardziej wierzę w horoskopy...  
Zapadła krótka chwila milczenia, podczas której obaj popijali piwa z puszek. Po chwili  
Midorima odstawił swoją puszkę i oparł się o kanapę, tuż przy Takao.  
-    Gorąco mi - powiedział, rozpinając swoją koszulę.  
-    Sorry, klimatyzacja mi wysiadła - Takao uśmiechnął się lekko.- Mogę iść po wiatrak do mojej sypialni.  
-    Sypialni...pójdę z tobą.  
-    W porządku, nie jest ciężki.  
Ale Midorima i tak poszedł za nim. A kiedy znaleźli się w środku, pchnął Takao na łóżko i pochylił się nad nim.  
-    Długo...się powstrzymywałem - szepnął, wsuwając mu dłoń we włosy.- To wszystko twoja wina...to przez ciebie nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć.. - pochylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej i pocałował go delikatnie - Pragnę cię...Kazunari.  
To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Midorima wypowiedział jego imię. Pierwszy raz, kiedy Takao spalił takiego buraka na twarzy. I...no...ich TEN pierwszy raz.  
A potem wszystko działo się jak na przyspieszonym filmie. Następnego dnia rano oboje wszystko dokładnie pamiętali.  
-    Nikomu nie powiesz, prawda?- zapytał Midorima, ubierając się.  
-    Mam się chwalić, że zostałem wyruchany przez faceta?- spytał Takao z głową w poduszce.  
-    Jeśli chcesz, możesz pochwalić się rodzicom, że masz chłopaka.  
-    A mam?  
Midorima spojrzał na niego morderczo, wszedł na łóżko i błyskawicznym ruchem wbił pięść w poduszkę, tuż przy głowie Takao. Jego wzrok mówił, że jest naprawdę wkurzony.  
-    Jesteś mój - oznajmił dobitnie.- To nie była przygoda na jedną noc. To początek związku. Jasne?  
-    J-j-asne!- zająknął się Takao.  
Teraz, kiedy to wszystko sobie przypominał, czuł się strasznie zażenowany. Midorima dosłownie owinął go sobie wokół palca. Nie dość, że dyktował mu, co ma robić, to jeszcze robił z nim, co mu się żywnie podobało.  
A podobał mu się głównie...seks.  
Takao jęknął cicho. Rany, nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że Shintaro mógłby być gejem. Zakochanym w nim, Takao. I to w dodatku będąc SEME! Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Midorima będzie seme! Sądził, że nawet w związku z kobietą, to ona zawsze byłaby na górze.  
Nagle drzwi do pokoju dyżurnego otworzyły się i do środka wszedł obiekt obecnych myśli Takao – Midorima Shintaro.  
-    Takao - powiedział, poprawiając okulary.- Już jesteś?  
-    Aa, taa - Takao odwrócił szybko od niego wzrok.- Przyszedłem dwie godziny temu.  
-    Rozumiem - Midorima podszedł do niego, chwycił dłonią jego podbródek i pocałował go w usta. Z języczkiem. Bardzo ruchliwym języczkiem.  
-    Mm! N-nie rób tego tutaj!- powiedział Takao, wyrywając się szybko.  
-    Ah, wybacz - mruknął Midorima - Zapomniałem, że jesteś wstydliwy. Pacjentka z dwójki o ciebie pytała - spojrzał na niego zimno - Romansujesz z nią?  
-    Ona ma 74 lata!  
-    Znając ciebie, nawet z taką byś flirtował - powiedział Midorima, wstawiając sobie wodę w czajniku elektrycznym.   
-    Za kogo ty mnie masz?- mruknął obrażony Takao, ale Midorima nie usłyszał go.  
-    Swoją drogą, zauważyłem, że wziąłeś sobie wolne w ten weekend.  
-    Taa, chciałem trochę odpocząć.  
-    Planujesz coś? Wyjeżdżasz? Chcesz gdzieś iść, spotkać się z kimś? Ja również mam wtedy wolne, wybierzemy się na kolację.  
-    A gdzie znak zapytania, co?!  
-    Znam przytulną restaurację, gdzie nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał. Mają dobre jedzenie. Wieczorem możemy iść do mnie i obejrzeć film.  
-    Obejrzeć film, akurat... .  
-    Zostaniesz na noc...  
-    Wiedziałem...  
-    ...a całą niedzielę spędzimy razem. Zobaczysz, będzie przyjemnie.  
-    Chyba dla ciebie...  
Midorima także i tego nie dosłyszał. Wyłączył gotującą się wodę i zalał sobie kawę. Kiedy odstawił czajnik, podszedł do Takao i nachylił się nad nim, kładąc mu jedną rękę na udzie, a drugą na czole.  
-    Coś się stało? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze.  
-    Aa, nie, nie, to nic takiego - powiedział Takao, rumieniąc się - Jestem po prostu zmęczony. Ale to ostatni dzień, więc dam radę.  
Co się stało, co się stało, właśnie TO się stało!- myślał gorączkowo Takao, czując w spodniach rosnącą erekcję. Od jakiegoś czasu obecność Shin-chana, nawet jego najmniejszy dotyk sprawiały, że Takao zaczynał się podniecać. Coraz bardziej go to niepokoiło...  
Midorima uśmiechnął się lekko nad jego głową, by tego nie zauważył. Pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował Takao.  
-    Nie rób tego!- zaprotestował Takao.  
-    Twój mały przyjaciel zdecydowanie tego chce, więc przestań oszukiwać sam siebie - odparł Midorima, rozpinając jego rozporek.   
-    Co...?! P-przestań! K-ktoś może t-tu wejść! Przestań mówię!  
Midorima jednak był głuchy na jego słowa. Wyjął penisa Takao ze spodni, uklęknął na podłodze i wsunął go sobie do ust. Jedną dłonią przytrzymał go u nasady, drugą zdjął swoje okulary, a następnie wsunął pod bluzkę Takao, drażniąc jego sutki.  
Takao zacisnął powieki, dłonie położył na głowie Shintaro, starając się jakoś go odepchnąć, ale z powodu odczuwanej przyjemności tracił swoje siły i wolę. Powoli zaczął się poddawać.  
Midorima wyjął go z ust i przesunął językiem po całej jego długości, zerkając w górę, by zobaczyć reakcję Takao. Był cały zarumieniony, oczy miał zamknięte i dyszał lekko. Uwielbiał tę jego reakcję.  
Znów powoli wziął go do ust, ssąc lekko i przyprawiając swojego kochanka o dreszcze. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od droczenia się z ukochanym.   
-    P-przestań...Shintaro...mówię poważnie!  
Midorima wyjął go z ust, nim Kazunari zdążył dojść, podniósł się, poczym szybkim ruchem zdjął z Takao spodnie i bieliznę.  
-    C-co ty...?!- pisnął przerażony Takao.  
Tym razem jednak Midorima opanował się chociaż na tyle, by zamknąć drzwi na klucz. Wrócił do Takao, nim ten zdążył podciągnąć spodnie. Choć wiedział, że będzie to dla jego ukochanego niewygodna pozycja, przysunął jego tyłek do krawędzi kanapy, by mieć do niego wygodny dla siebie dostęp. Rozpiął swoje spodnie, poczym zsunął je wraz z bielizną i chwycił w rękę swojego penisa, który zdążył już stanąć.  
Shintaro przybliżył swą męskość do męskości Takao, poczym zaczął je o siebie delikatnie ocierać. Takao miał łzy w oczach, ale już się nie odzywał. Zasłonił usta wierzchem dłoni i odwrócił głowę, mimo to nadal nie odwracał wzroku od ich złączonych członków. To tak bardzo podniecało Midorimę, że niemal doszedł. W porę się jednak opamiętał, poczym, śliniąc palec lewej ręki, wsunął go delikatnie w odbyt Takao.  
-    Nie...proszę.. - jęknął Takao, choć nie stawiał oporu, wręcz przeciwnie: był zupełnie rozluźniony.   
Midorima nie ociągał się więc i, po nawilżeniu, wsunął drugi palec, a po chwili trzeci, dopóki nie rozszerzył Takao na tyle, by móc wsunąć w niego swojego penisa.  
-    Takao.. -szepnął cicho Shintaro, wchodząc powoli w jego wnętrze - Nie zaciskaj tak mocno...  
Takao jęknął cicho, zasłaniając oczy dłońmi i oddychając szybko. Próbował się uspokoić, rozluźnić. Nie dlatego, by zrobić dobrze Shintaro, ale żeby jego nie bolało.   
A przynajmniej tak sobie tłumaczył...  
Kiedy Midorima zaczął się w nim poruszać, poczuł narastające podniecenie. Nie doszedł jeszcze ani razu, bo kiedy Midorima robił mu...loda...przerwał, nim doszedł, a ocieranie ich członków trwało za krótko.  
Nie, zaraz, chwila, o czym ja myślę?!- Takao był lekko przerażony swoimi myślami - Dlaczego chodzi mi po głowie, to, żebym doszedł?! Chwila, chwila, to nie tak, że chcę, żeby Shintaro zrobił mi dobrze i żebym doszedł, po prostu jeśli nie dojdę, będzie boleć...tak, tak, muszę się spuścić, bo będzie mi to ciążyć...ale nie, chwila, dlaczego w ogóle podnieciłem się dotykiem faceta?! Zaraz, no tak, dotykał mnie tak czule, jak kobieta, która się łasi i ma ochotę na seks, nie, nie, nie, chwila moment, przecież on tylko położył mi dłoń na udzie! TO SIĘ NIE DZIEJE NAPRAWDĘ!!!  
I wtedy Takao doszedł. Był tak zajęty własnymi myślami, że nie kontrolował tych odruchów, które chciały nim zawładnąć. Przyjemność i rozkosz wygrały.   
To był fakt.   
Takao Kazunari, posuwany przez Midorimę Shintaro, doszedł.  
  
***  
Nadszedł weekend. Dla normalnego, pracującego, samotnego faceta, bez żony, dzieci, czy chociażby bez dziewczyny, oznaczałoby to czas odpoczynku i relaksu. Czas, kiedy można wypocząć, posprzątać trochę w domu, zjeść porządny obiad, wyjść na miasto, zrobić zakupy, pójść na małą imprezę i poderwać jakąś dziewczynę, chociażby na jedną noc, potem wrócić do domu, odespać cały dzień, wypocząć i przygotować się na kolejne dni ciężkiej pracy. Właśnie to oznaczałoby nadejście weekendu dla zwykłego faceta.  
Ale Takao Kazunari nie był zwyczajnym facetem.  
I choć był pracującym mężczyzną, bez żony, dzieci, czy nawet bez dziewczyny, choć posprzątał rano w domu i zrobił zakupy, spał tego dnia dłużej niż zwykle i zjadł porządny obiad...to jednak nie można go było nazwać normalnym facetem, który odpowiednio spędza swój weekend.  
Bowiem Takao Kazunari miał chłopaka.  
A był nim władczy, dominujący, zaborczy, egoistyczny, dumny, zawzięty, uparty pan i władca, Shintaro Midorima. Szanowany, aczkolwiek niezbyt lubiany chirurg w Szpitalu Okuhara i stary przyjaciel Takao z czasów liceum.   
Mimo tego, Takao nadal miałby szansę normalnego spędzenia weekendu, gdyby nie fakt, że owy chirurg, z którym ,,chodził’’, nie dawał mu spokoju. Nie dość że wydzwaniał na telefon domowy, to jeszcze ciągle przysyłał wiadomości na komórkę. Większość z nich informowała uprzejmie Takao, że zginie, jeśli natychmiast nie odpowie. Reszta zawierała pytania dotyczące jego planów na ten weekend.  
A gdyby tego było mało, biedny Takao Kazunari miał na głowie jeszcze jeden, poważniejszy problem, niż stąpający mu po ogonie...w sumie to jednak po czymś innym...Midorima.   
Mianowicie – uczucia.  
Problemem Takao było teraz to, że sam dokładnie nie wiedział, co czuje do Shintaro. Za czasów liceum przyjaźnił się z nim, zresztą, to się nie zmieniło, kiedy poszli razem na studia medyczne, a następnie zatrudnili się w szpitalu. Takao trwał przy boku Shintaro, mimo, że mógł obrać własną drogę i po prostu utrzymywać z nim kontakt, tak, jak robił to z innymi swoimi starymi przyjaciółmi.   
Tymczasem on kroczył ścieżką obraną przez Midorimę. Poszedł na studia medyczne razem z nim, zatrudnił się w tym samym szpitalu, co on. Był ciągle za nim, jak jego cień i właściwie nie czuł, by mu było z tym źle.  
Ale po tym, co Midorima zrobił tamtej nocy... . Kiedy uprawiali seks, a następnego dnia Midorima nawet nie próbował zwalić winy na alkohol, kiedy po prostu przyznał się do tego, że chce być z Takao i że od tej chwili są parą...  
Czy to znaczy, że Midorima od samego początku go kochał? W końcu powiedział, że ,,tak długo się powstrzymywał’’. Czy właśnie to miał na myśli? Miał na myśli, że tyle czasu powstrzymywał się od wyznaniem swoich uczuć, tak długo cierpiał w ciszy, do niczego się nie przyznawał, trzymał swoje uczucia w sobie.  
Takao czuł lekki ból w sercu, kiedy o tym myślał.  
Ale uczucia Midorimy to było jedno.  
Drugie natomiast, to JEGO uczucia.  
Tamtej nocy wypił sporo piwa, więc nie trudno było wytłumaczyć jego podniecenie, nawet jeśli spowodował je facet. Ale co miały oznaczać te chwile, kiedy Midorima tak delikatnie go dotykał, bez żadnych podtekstów, a on zwyczajnie...podniecał się?  
Czy to oznaczało, że...przyjaźń przerodziła się w coś większego?  
Ale...co z kobietami? Przecież kobiety też pociągały Takao, przecież kobiety...  
Kobiety.  
Właśnie. Kobiety.  
Istniał jeden jedyny sposób na dowiedzenie się, co naprawdę Takao czuł! Kazunari postanowił, że prześpi się z kobietą – jeśli mu się spodoba, to znaczy, że jest po prostu biseksualny. Jeśli nie – oznaczać to będzie, że jest gejem i że jest zakochany w Midorimie.  
Tak. Właśnie to postanowił Takao Kazunari – niezwyczajny facet z problemami.  
  
Kiedy nadszedł wieczór, Takao zaczął się szykować. Założył swoje najlepsze dżinsy i ulubioną koszulę, użył najlepszych perfum, jakie miał w swoim niewielkim mieszkanku, uczesał się tak jak zawsze ( mimo wszystko stawiał na swobodę ) i kiedy już był gotowy do wyjścia na klubową imprezę, już otworzył drzwi, by wyjść z mieszkania, kiedy na drodze stanął mu nikt inny a ... Midorima Shintaro.  
-    Oh. Skąd wiedziałeś, że jesteśmy umówieni na randkę?  
-    C-c-co ty tu robisz?- spanikował Takao.  
-    Przyszedłem zjeść z tobą kolację. Dzwoniłem do ciebie cały dzień, pisałem wiadomości i ciągle mi nie odpowiadałeś. Pomyślałem, że wpadnę na romantyczną kolację, skoro ty nie przyszedłeś do mnie - Shintaro pociągnął nosem - Co to za perfum?   
-    Wychodzę na miasto. Nie mogę ładnie pachnieć?  
-    Jeśli chcesz ładnie pachnieć, wystarczy, że się wykąpiesz - warknął Midorima, wkraczając do mieszkania Takao i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi - Ty użyłeś perfum, a więc...chciałeś wyjść w jakimś konkretnym celu. Szedłeś do mnie?  
-    Nie! Na imprezę! Poderwać sobie laskę!- krzyknął Takao - Nie mogę już tego znieść, traktujesz mnie jak swoją zabawkę, mówisz, że jesteśmy razem, ale nawet nie zapytałeś mnie o zdanie, ba, wziąłeś mnie siłą i myślisz, że po prostu się do tego ustosunkuję?!   
-    Więc...zamierzałeś wyjść na imprezę, poderwać pierwszą lepszą i mnie zdradzić, tak?  
-    To nie byłaby nawet zdrada!- powiedział dobitnie Takao - Związek dwóch ludzi jest wtedy, kiedy oboje się kochają! Kiedy oboje chcą być ze sobą! Ty mnie do tego zmusiłeś, to nie jest prawdziwa miłość!  
-    Tak sądzisz?- szepnął Midorima - Gdybym powiedział ci o moich uczuciach, po prostu byś mnie wyśmiewał i nawet nie spróbował poczuć tego samego. Kochasz mnie, Takao. Kochasz mnie tak samo mocno, jak ja kocham ciebie, tylko, że nie potrafisz tego przed sobą przyznać. Odkryłem to już parę dni wcześniej, ale wczoraj wszystko się potwierdziło. Zaczynam na ciebie działać tak, jak ty działasz na mnie już od wielu lat. Zrozum to, Kazunari. Pogódź się z tym.  
-    Z niczym się nie pogodzę, to chore i obrzydliwe! Dwóch facetów nie może być razem, Shin-chan! Ufałem ci! Ufałem ci i miałem cię za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, już od czasów liceum! A ty zrobiłeś mi coś tak...potwornego!- Takao uderzył zaciśniętą pięścią w ścianę, nie patrząc na twarz Midorimy.  
A Shintaro patrzył na niego oniemiały, w kompletnym szoku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Takao właśnie powiedział coś tak okrutnego. Przecież...Shintaro właśnie wyznał mu miłość. Pokazał mu, że Takao nie jest dla niego tylko seks-zabawką, że tak naprawdę już od dawna darzy go uczuciem...a on...odrzucił go.  
-    Rozumiem - szepnął Midorima.  
-    Nie, nic nie rozumiesz!- krzyknął Takao - Nic, kompletnie nic nie rozumiesz, kretynie!  
-    Nie będę więc prosił o wybaczenie - powiedział Shintaro - Wiem, że go nie otrzymam. Wychodzę. Przepraszam za najście.  
I tak, Takao został sam w swoim mieszkaniu.  
O dziwo, w sercu poczuł jakąś dziwną lekkość. Ulgę. Jakby został uwolniony od potężnego ciężaru, który dźwigał. Czuł się wolny.  
Wreszcie nabrał tyle odwagi, by przeciwstawić się Midorimie, by powiedzieć, co naprawdę czuł od tamtej nocy. Nie chciał już więcej dźwigać tego brzemienia. Nie chciał więcej plątać się w swoich myślach. Chciał być normalnym facetem, z kochającą kobietą przy boku.  
Chciał się czuć jak prawdziwy facet.  
Tak, jak zawsze.  
  
  
-    Dzień dobry, Takao-san - przywitał się Tonihara, widząc swojego senpaia - Jak ci minął weekend?  
-    Oh, całkiem nieźle, dziękuję.  
-    Mam nadzieję, że wypocząłeś?  
-    Tak, i to chyba za wszystkie czasy - Takao roześmiał się delikatnie - Ale trzeba wracać do pracy. Gdzie jest Midorima-sensei? Zdaje się, że pacjentka z czternastki znów zaczyna mieć bóle głowy...  
-    Oh, no tak, nic dziwnego, że jeszcze nie wiesz - powiedział Tonihara.  
-    Hm? O co chodzi?  
-    Midorima-sensei wczoraj rano złożył rezygnację. Już tutaj nie pracuje.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
-    Nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś tyle pił...Midorimacchi.  
-    Zamknij się, Kise - warknął Midorima, przechylając kieliszek z wódką i szybko przełykając palący w gardle napój - Mam swoje powody.  
-    Eh, rozumiem, że chcesz się upić, bo twój związek z Takaocchim nie wypalił, i naprawdę, chętnie dotrzymałbym ci towarzystwa i wysłuchał, ale zrozum, jest już pierwsza w nocy, Aominecchi się na mnie wkurzy, że tak długo nie wracam do domu... .  
-    Aomine.. - mruknął Midorima cicho - Ja...ty...powiedz mi, Kise...czy to jest jakaś klątwa? Czy to klątwa sprawiła, że wszyscy członkowie Kiseki no Sedai są gejami?!  
-    P-proszę cię, mów ciszej, Midorimacchi!- syknął Kise - Serio, moja reputacja poważnie ucierpi, jeśli ludzie dowiedzą się, że taki sławny model jak ja jest gejem! To samo tyczy się Aomine, pewnie wywaliliby go z reprezentacji więc proszę, opanuj się!  
-    Kuroko i Kagami...ty i Aomine...Murasakibara i Himuro...ja...zdaje się, że tylko Akashi jest normalny.  
-    Mówisz, jakby kochanie faceta była nienormalne - westchnął Kise - Nie możemy kontrolować tego, kogo kochamy, a kogo nie...dobrze o tym wiesz, Midorimacchi. To, że wolimy facetów nie oznacza, że jesteśmy odmieńcami. Miłość to miłość, nie ważne w jakiej postaci, zawsze oznacza to samo.  
-    Gadasz jak jakiś filozof - westchnął Shintaro, zdejmując okulary i trąc lekko oczy palcami.  
-    Staram ci się pomóc - powiedział Kise - Ale wolałbym robić to jutro, za dnia, kiedy wytrzeźwiejesz, póki mam cień nadziei, że przeżyję powrót do domu. Aominecchi musi być już nieźle wkurzony...  
-    Sam twierdzisz, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, idioto! Przyjaciel powinien wspierać swojego przyjaciela w każdej chwili i o każdej porze! Bez względu na wszystko! Nie zważając na nic!  
-    Tak, tak, ale na Aomine akurat MUSZĘ zważać...może nie wygląda, ale jest o mnie poważnie zazdrosny. Nie zadzwoni, nie napisze, po prostu poczeka aż wrócę do domu i złoi mi skórę za spóźnienie! Miałem być w domu dwie godziny temu! I w ogóle, co to za walizki, Midorimacchi?!  
-    Wyprowadziłem się z mieszkania - Shintaro założył okulary z powagą - Muszę się gdzieś zatrzymać na noc. Nie znoszę Kagamiego, a on mieszka już z Kuroko, Murasakibara mnie nie zrozumie, Akashi jest niebezpieczny, a więc pozostałeś mi tylko ty. Jeśli mi nie pomożesz, przysięgam, że jeśli ty lub Aomine zachorujecie, nie podam wam ani jednej witaminki na wzmocnienie!  
-    Rany - Kise westchnął cierpiętniczo - W porządku, zadzwonię do Aomine i poproszę, żeby przygotował ci futon... .  
-    Nie myśl, że ci podziękuję - dodał Shintaro, poprawiając okulary - I niech to będzie duży futon. Miękki i ciepły. Żeby było też miejsce dla Kerosuke.   
-    Tak, tak, miejsce dla Kero...dla żaby?! Oszalałeś?!  
-    To mój najszczęśliwszy lucky item, baka!- powiedział Midorima niemalże oskarżycielskim tonem - Albo on, albo wasze życia!  
-    Dobra, dobra, już dzwonię, ogarnij się - Kise był już porządnie wkurzony. Ale z drugiej strony pragnął pomóc Midorimie - Ah, Aominecchi. Midorimacchi mnie zatrzymał, spotkałem go w drodze do domu. Wybacz, że nie zadzwoniłem wcześniej, ale mi na to nie pozwolił. Wygląda na to, że ma poważne problemy sercowe i musi gdzieś przenocować. Przygotuj proszę fu...  
-    Nie - odparł dobitnie Aomine.  
-    Aominecchi, pomóżmy mu trochę, przecież to nasz przyjaciel!  
-    Nie zgadzam się na to z trzech powodów. Pierwszy: porozstawia nam po całym mieszkaniu swoje lukcy itemy. Po drugie: będzie rządził nami, naszą dietą, naszym mieszkaniem i naszym życiem. I po trzecie: skoro ma problemy miłosne, zabroni nam uprawiać seksu. A ja nie mam zamiaru posuwać cię po cichu, jasne?  
-    A-Aominecchi, nie mów takich rzeczy!- Kise zarumienił się mocno - To nasz przyjaciel, pozwólmy mu przenocować tą jedną noc, jutro zastanowimy się co dalej!  
-    Świetnie, przyjdź z nim, ale radzę ci wziąć sobie tydzień wolnego w pracy i dobrze nawilżyć tyłek.  
To powiedziawszy, Aomine rozłączył się. Kise przełknął głośno ślinę, poczym schował komórkę do kieszeni.  
-    No i?- mruknął Shintaro.  
-    Jedna noc, Midorimacchi. Tylko jedna, dobrze?- Kise ledwie potrafił przywołać na ustach coś na kształt uśmiechu.  
-    Jasne. Jutro, jak już wytrzeźwieję, pomyślę, co dalej.  
  
*    *    *  
  
-    Mówiłem już wam, że macie okropne mieszkanie?- zapytał Midorima przy śniadaniu - Fatalny gust. Za dużo kolorów i wymyślnych mebli. Ta kanapa to w ogóle nie jest kanapa.  
-    Ehh.  
-    Takie życie bogatych ludzi - odparł Aomine, w spokoju zajadając się śniadaniem - Gdybyś grał mecze w reprezentacji, tak, jak ja i miał faceta, który jest modelem, też pływałbyś w takich luksusach... a aranżacją wnętrza zajął się Kise.  
-    Oi, Aominecchi! To mieszkanie jest takie, jakie powinien mieć model!  
-    Przecież nic nie mówię - Aomine upił łyk herbaty z kubka.  
-    Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że boczek jest niezdrowy?- zapytał Midorima, poprawiając okulary - Zwłaszcza smażony!  
-    Gdyby nie moja żona, Kise, normalnie wpieprzałbym na śniadanie hamburgery i kebaby, ok? Wyluzuj, Shintaro, wyluzuj i pomyśl, co ze sobą zrobisz, skoro nie jesteś już z Takao.  
-    Hmpf!- Midorima odwrócił dumnie głowę - Zatrzymam się u was do wieczora, poszukam sobie nowego mieszkania.  
-    Nie znajdziesz mieszkania w jeden dzień - zauważył Kise, zarumieniony na twarzy od uwagi Aomine o jego ,,żonie’’.  
-    Przy moich znajomościach byłbym w stanie pojawić się dziś wieczorem na drugim końcu świata.  
-    Interesujący pomysł... .  
-    Aominecchi!- skarcił go Kise - A może spróbujesz z nim porozmawiać, Midorimacchi? To znaczy z Takao.  
-    Już z nim rozmawiałem. To jasne jak słońce, że mnie teraz nienawidzi.  
-    Hmm, może zmienił zdanie po tym, jak dowiedział się, że rzuciłeś pracę w szpitalu? Na pewno zmartwi się też faktem, że zniknąłeś ze swojego mieszkania. Dzwonił do ciebie?  
-    Nie wiem.  
-    Nie sprawdzałeś?  
-    Nie.  
-    To może teraz sprawdzisz?  
-    ...Nie mam na to ochoty.  
-    ...Eh...zgubiłeś komórkę, prawda?- westchnął Kise.  
-    Wcale nie! Dobrze wiem, gdzie ją zostawiłem, po prostu mi ją ukradli!  
-    Tak, tak - mruknął Kise, zabierając talerze po śniadaniu - Muszę iść na sesję za trzy godziny, więc potrzebuję zająć łazienkę...  
-    ....na dwie godziny... - dodał cicho Aomine.  
-    ...także zostaniesz sam z Aominecchim. Myślę, że możesz z nim porozmawiać o swoich problemach z Takao.  
-    Tsk - Aomine posłał Kise dość surowe spojrzenie, ale jego wzrok szybko padł na tyłek Kise. Był zdecydowanie zbyt napalonym facetem... .  
-    Spasuję - powiedział Midorima - Poszukam sobie lepiej nowego mieszkania.   
  
*    *    *  
  
-    Jestem wdzięczny za twoją pomoc, Otoharu-san - powiedział Midorima - Zatrzymałem się tymczasowo u idiotów, dlatego to dla mnie wielka ulga, że mogę ich tak szybko opuścić.  
-    Nie ma sprawy, Midorima-kun - powiedział Otoharu - W takim razie widzimy się za godzinę pod twoim nowym blokiem. Wybacz, ale naprawdę mam dziś masę roboty, więc podrzucę ci tylko klucze.  
-    Nic się nie stało, i tak dużo już dla mnie zrobiłeś. Do zobaczenia.  
-    Do zobaczenia.  
-    Serio, szybko ci to poszło - mruknął Aomine - Ale skoro miałeś pod telefonem właściciela trzech bloków mieszkalnych, to po cholerę przez ponad dwie godziny siedziałeś przed gazetą? Przeglądałeś ogłoszenia matrymonialne?  
Midorima miał wrażenie, jakby poczuł, że żyłka na jego czole właśnie pękła.  
-    Baka - powiedział krótko, poprawiając okulary na nosie - Nie chciałem mu zawracać głowy. Niestety, żadna oferta mi się nie spodobała. Z resztą, nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć.  
-    Dlaczego uciekasz od Takao?- zapytał Aomine.  
-    Nie twój interes.  
-    Chciałem tylko pomóc.  
-    I tak by ci to nie wyszło.  
-    Doceń moją chęć pomocy może, co?!  
-    Doceniam to, że zgodziłeś się, bym tu przenocował, nawet jeśli miałeś w tym ukryte cele.  
-    Ukryte cele?  
-    Znam cię, Aomine Daiki. Wiem, że myślisz tylko o tym, żeby zrobić sobie z Kise służkę.  
-    Nie wiem o czym mówisz.  
-    Jasne. Ty i te twoje włochate myśli o tym, żeby Kise przebrał się za policjantkę, za pielęgniarkę, za cheerlederkę, za...  
-    Dobra, dobra, skończ już!- wkurzył się Aomine - Skąd ty o tym...  
-    Jak mówiłem, znam cię.  
-    Tsk...  
-    I jak, znalazłeś coś?- zapytał Kise, wychodząc z łazienki.  
-    Siedziałeś tam dwie godziny, a wyglądasz tak, jak zawsze - mruknął Aomine.  
-    To...Aominecchi, no baka!- Kise rzucił w Aomine swoim ręcznikiem - Jak możesz mówić coś takiego?!   
-    O co ci chodzi, czy to nie był komplement?!- wkurzył się Aomine.  
-    Przestańcie się drzeć, głowa mnie boli!- wydarł się Midorima.  
-    To po co tyle chlejesz, pijaku?!- wydarł się z kolei Aomine - Na twoim miejscu poszedłbym pogadać z Takao jeszcze raz!  
-    Nie wiesz nawet, co mi powiedział!  
-    No właśnie, nie wiem! Próbujemy z Kise ci pomóc, a ty nawet nie chcesz powiedzieć, dlaczego się rozstaliście! Ja mam to głęboko w dupie, ale Kise się martwi...chyba!  
-    Na pewno nie będę rozmawiał o tym z takim narwańcem, jak ty - Midorima podniósł dumnie głowę.  
-    Założę się, że z nikim o tym nie pogadasz - westchnął Kise - Przestańcie się kłócić, muszę iść do pracy. Kiedy wrócę, chciałbym zastać mieszkanie nienaruszone.  
-    Za godzinę mnie tu nie będzie, znalazłem już mieszkanie - powiedział Midorima.  
-    Oh, serio?- zdziwił się Kise - Tak szybko?  
-    Jak mówiłem, mam znajomości.  
-    Hmm, rozumiem. W takim razie...zaproś nas kiedyś do siebie, jak już się urządzisz. Muszę lecieć, na razie.  
Aomine odprowadził swojego kochanka do drzwi. Midorima podążył za nimi wzrokiem i patrzył, jak Kise zakłada skórzaną kurtkę, a Aomine opiera się o ścianę i coś do niego szepcze. Po chwili odepchnął się od niej, przysunął się do Kise, uniósł lekko jego podbródek i...spojrzał morderczo na Midorimę.  
-    Nie gap się, podglądaczu!- krzyknął.  
Midorima, zaskoczony jego nagłym spojrzeniem, odwrócił się, dumnie unosząc głowę. Wcale nie miał zamiaru ich podglądać!  
Rozległ się dziwny, głośny, mlaszczący odgłos, który po chwili zakończył się trzaskiem zamykanych drzwi.  
Aomine wrócił do Midorimy i usiadł obok niego.  
-    Będziesz potrzebował pomocy przy walizkach?- zapytał.  
-    Nie, poradzę sobie - odparł  
Zapadła cisza. Aomine włączył telewizor, wiedząc, że z takim Midorimą, w jego obecnym stanie, nie będzie miał zbytnio o czym porozmawiać.  
Tymczasem to właśnie Midorima odezwał się pierwszy.  
-    Ej, Aomine...  
-    Hm?  
-    Od jak dawna...czujesz coś do Kise?  
-    Ha?- Aomine spojrzał na niego - Skąd to pytanie?  
-    Po prostu się pytam!  
Aomine milczał. Midorima spojrzał na niego i zobaczył jego spojrzenie – baczne, i lekko wkurzone.  
-    Chyba nie chodzi ci po głowie pomysł, żeby startować do mojego faceta?- zapytał.  
-    Oczywiście, że nie, debilu!- wkurzył się Midorima - Nie wytrzymałbym z kimś takim! Przecież to zwykła baba jest! Pewnie non stop się o coś obraża!  
-    W sumie tak - mruknął Aomine, wracając spojrzeniem do telewizora - Tylko cycków brakuje. Ale w sumie...nawet jeśli często się obraża i to zwykle o same głupoty, to jednak go kocham... . Nie pamiętam, kiedy się w nim zakochałem. W sumie, zawsze go lubiłem...chociaż był irytujący i ciągle mnie błagał o grę jeden na jeden.. - Aomine nagle uśmiechnął się głupkowato - W końcu zagrałem z nim w inną grę ,,jeden, dosłownie NA jeden’’...  
-    Dobra, dobra, o to nie pytałem!  
-    Ha? A, no...w każdym razie...myślę, że zacząłem go kochać na poważnie po tym, jak przegrał mecz ze mną.  
-    Czy to nie wtedy zaczęliście być razem?  
-    Niee, to nie wtedy. Zaczęliśmy ze sobą być parę miesięcy po tym. Przez dwa, trzy miesiące nasz ,,związek’’ polegał tylko na spotykaniu się i graniu w kosza, potem jakieś całuski i takie tam...  
-    O to też nie pytałem - westchnął Midorima.  
-    Do czego dążysz, stary?- zapytał Aomine.  
-    Do niczego - mruknął Shintaro - Po prostu...w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja przez lata ukrywałem przed Takao to, co do niego czułem... . Byłem pewien, że jeśli mu powiem, to mnie wyśmieje.  
-    Też tak myślałem, kiedy mówiłem Kise, że go kocham - Aomine roześmiał się na to wspomnienie - A ten idiota się poryczał i powiedział, że mam się nami zaopiekować. Myślę, że gdybyś powiedział wtedy Takao, co czujesz, to by to zrozumiał. Co za różnica, czy zgodziłby się czy nie? Ważne, że by wiedział. To twój najlepszy przyjaciel, nie zostawiłby cię nawet po czymś takim. No, a skoro jesteście teraz ze sobą, ale on...  
-    Zgwałciłem Takao - westchnął Midorima - Byliśmy pijani, a ja już nie wytrzymywałem presji, jaką odczuwałem przez nie uprawianie seksu... . Następnego dnia po prostu zmusiłem Takao do tego, żebyśmy byli razem.  
-    Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, ŻE CO?!- krzyknął Aomine, zrywając się z kanapy i patrząc zszokowany na Midorimę - Ty...ty...chcesz mi powiedzieć, że...że ty....  
-    Tak - westchnął Shintaro - Na prawdę go zgwałciłem i zmuszałem go do tego zwią...  
-    JESTEŚ SEME?!  
Midorima poczuł kolejną pękającą żyłkę na jego czole.  
-    OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE TAK, DEBILU!- wydarł się - Wyobrażasz mnie sobie jako uke?!  
-    No pewnie, że tak!- krzyknął Aomine - Prawdę mówiąc to w ogóle nie widzę cię w innej roli! TSUNDERE, to się samo nasuwa! Nie dziwię się, czemu Takao nie chce z tobą być!  
-    To nie o to chodzi, ośle!- wkurzył się Midorima - Jest zraniony, bo go zmuszałem do związku! A on zaczął coś do mnie czuć, ale się tego wypiera! Powiedział mi, że mi ufał, a ja go zraniłem! O to chodzi, idioto! Dlatego mnie nienawidzi!  
-    Zastanów się nad tym jeszcze raz, Midorima - powiedział Aomine z poważną miną - Idź do Takao i go przeproś. Nie można tak bezczelnie łamać praw natury, musisz być UKE!  
-    Ty...zamknij się w końcu i skończ z tym uke! Nie będę uke! Nie mam zamiaru być u...  
-    PRZESTAŃCIE SIĘ KURWA DRZEĆ, PEDAŁY!- rozległ się nagle kobiecy krzyk i głośne łomotanie w sufit.  
Midorima i Aomine, przerażeni tym nagłym wrzaskiem, zastygli w miejscu.  
-    Cholera - mruknął Aomine - Jeśli ta stara baba z góry wypapla, że jestem gejem, to się źle skończy dla mnie i dla Kise...szybko, pomóż mi ją zabić!  
-    Oszalałeś?!- krzyknął szeptem Midorima - Zostaw tę starszą panią w spokoju, zwyrodnialcu!   
-    Ona wie za dużo!  
-    Nie zachowuj się jak w jakimś kryminale! Ile ona ma lat?!  
-    A bo ja wiem...70 parę?  
-    W tym wieku dużo ludzi cierpi na sklerozę, może ona też?! W ogóle, o czym my rozmawiamy, do cholery?! Nie jesteś mordercą! A ja muszę jechać odebrać klucze do mieszkania!  
-    Dobra, już dobra - westchnął Aomine, siadając na kanapie - Powiem jej, że film oglądałem.  
-    Rób jak chcesz - Midorima poprawił swoje okulary - Ośle.  
  
  
  
  
     ***  
  
  
  
  
  
Nie odbierał telefonów. Nie odpisywał na e-maile. Nie dawał znaków życia. Rzucił pracę. Wyprowadził się. Zgwałcił przyjaciela. Zmuszał go do stosunków płciowych.  
Takao przerwał pisanie, by zastanowić się nad kolejnym oskarżeniem, jakie wygarnie Midorimie, kiedy go spotka. Co jeszcze takiego złego zrobił, za co można go było opieprzyć?   
Zostawił go...bez słowa pożegnania.  
Takao ścisnął długopis, który trzymał w ręce, powodując niewielkie pęknięcie. Dlaczego tak bardzo wkurzał go fakt, że Midorima odszedł?   
Chociaż...po tym co mu powiedział tamtego feralnego wieczora, nie powinien się spodziewać, że wrócą do starych stosunków, jak za czasów liceum.  
-    Takao, ty idioto.. - westchnął - Co ty sobie myślałeś?  
Minęły dwa tygodnie odkąd Midorima zniknął. Od tego czasu Takao czuł w sercu dziwną pustkę. Wiedział, że to po stracie przyjaciela, ale nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie czuje jednocześnie ulgi? Bo przecież po części powinien ją czuć, prawda? Obiekt jego zmartwień, który zaprzątał mu głowę już od dłuższego czasu w końcu zniknął. Jego tyłek mógł odpocząć, jego psychika również... .  
A mimo to przez ostatnich kilka nocy nie mógł zasnąć spokojnie. Dzwonił nawet do rodziny Shintaro, ale nikt nie wiedział, gdzie on się podziewa... .  
Albo go kryli... .  
Dlaczego? Dlaczego Takao czuł tak wielką tęsknotę? Czy to możliwe, że...naprawdę pokochał Shintaro? Tak, jak w zwyczajnym związku dwóch ludzi? Tak, jak żona swojego męża? Czy to możliwe, że naprawdę się w nim zakochał?  
-    Aaaa, nie ma mowy! Mam 26 lat, jestem za stary na takie przeżywanie uczuć, jak nastolatka! Nie ma mowy, żeby był w nim zakochany! - krzyknął Takao, zrywając się z krzesła.  
-    Ehm...wszystko w porządku, proszę pana?- zapytała delikatnie kelnerka, która właśnie przechodziła obok.  
-    E?- Takao spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, spłonął rumieńcem i usiadł na miejscu - A, tak, tak, wszystko w porządku...eee...ćwiczę rolę do przedstawienia, ahaha.  
-    Ro-rozumiem - kelnerka uśmiechnęła się niepewnie - Dolać panu kawy?  
-    Ta-tak, poproszę.   
Dziewczyna dolała kawy do jego kubka, poczym odeszła, nadal się uśmiechając. Takao westchnął cicho i spuścił głowę. Zachował się jak idiota i to w miejscu publicznym! Za jakie grzechy musi to spotykać właśnie jego?!  
Boże! – szepnął w myślach – daj mi znać, co mam, do cholery, robić!  
Takao dopił swoją kawę, zapłacił za rachunek, poczym schował kartkę oraz długopis, wyszedł z kawiarni i udał się w stronę swojego mieszkania.  
Szedł spokojnie chodnikiem, kiedy nagle usłyszał rozmowę dwóch dziewczyn, przechodzących obok niego:  
-    ...a wtedy Tatano pocałował Mitorine i się pogodzili!  
-    Oh, i byli znów razem? Wybaczyli sobie?  
-    Tak! Wyobraź sobie, jak piszczałam, kiedy poszli do łóżka....  
CO?! Takao spojrzał za nimi przerażony. ,,TAKAO POCAŁOWAŁ MIDORIME’’?! Niby kiedy?! To on zawsze go...  
A, zaraz, zaraz, to tylko film! Rozmawiały o filmie!  
Takao ruszył dalej, kiedy nagle wdepnął w gumę. Zaklął cicho pod nosem, poczym wyjął chusteczkę z kieszeni spodni, oparł się jedną dłonią o drzewo, podniósł nogę i zdjął gumę z buta.  
Zdjąwszy dłoń z pnia drzewa, zobaczył, że ktoś wyrył w korze serce, a w nim inicjały ,,M + T’’  
M + T?  
Takao ruszył dalej, kiedy nagle jego uwagę przykuły telewizory na wystawie sklepu ze sprzętem AGD, gdzie jakiś młody mężczyzna krzyczał:  
-    Tak, jestem gejem! I co?! Nie ma w tym nic złego! Miłość to miłość! To, że wolę facetów nie czyni mnie żadnym potworem! Facet, którego kocham powinien się cieszyć, że ma kogoś, w kim może mieć wsparcie i na kim może polegać! Kobieta, czy facet, co za różnica?! Człowiek to człowiek, a dzieci zawsze można adoptować! Tyle matek porzuca swoje dzieci, geje mogą się nimi zająć! Nie jesteśmy potworami, mówię!  
Takao przełknął ślinę, poczym znów ruszył dalej. Co to miało być? Czyżby Bóg dawał mu te znaki, o które prosił?  
Takao spojrzał z powątpieniem w niebo, jakby chciał ujrzeć twarz uśmiechającego się do niego Boga i nagle stanął jak wryty, wytrzeszczając oczy.  
Dwie chmury płynące naprzeciwko siebie do złudzenia przypominały jego i Midorimę – zbliżających się do pocałunku.  
Takao aż rozdziawił usta.  
TO NA SERIO BYŁY TE ZNAKI?!  
Kazunari potrząsnął głową, poczym ruszył szybko dalej, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim małym mieszkanku.   
O co tu do cholery chodziło?! Świat robił sobie z niego żarty, prawda?!  
Zirytowany i sfrustrowany, Takao wpadł do swojego mieszkania i zatrzasnął drzwi. Zrzucił z nóg buty, zdjął kurtkę i rzucił ją na wieszak, ale i tak z niego spadła. Nie przejął się tym jednak, tylko przeszedł do łazienki, zatkał korkiem odpływ w wannie i odkręcił kurki. Postanowił wziąć gorącą kąpiel i zapomnieć o wszystkim, chociaż na chwilę.  
Kazunari zrzucił z siebie ciuchy i przez chwile stał nago przed lustrem, patrząc na swoje ciało.   
Nigdy nie uważał się za przystojniaka, ale za brzydala również nie. Mimo to jeszcze nigdy nie miał dziewczyny. Starał się poderwać kogoś w liceum, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. Może dlatego, że był zbyt napalony?   
Takao wszedł do wanny i zakręcił kurki.   
Właśnie...kiedy ostatnio się masturbował?   
Odkąd był z Midorimą nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Trudno mu było się do tego przyznać, ale Midorima zaspokajał go. W jakiś pokręcony sposób... . Znaczy...często pieścił go podczas stosunku i pewnie to przez to, ale... .  
Takao westchnął cicho i zamknął oczy, starając sobie przywołać w myślach obraz jakiejś pięknej, nagiej kobiety. Chwycił dłonią członka pod wodą i zaczął powoli poruszać dłonią w dół i w górę.  
Po pięciu minutach stwierdził jednak, że to na nic. Jego penis ani drgnął, nie mógł w ogóle się podniecić. Westchnął z irytacją i zagapił się w sufit.  
Czy jeśli pomyśli o Shintaro...?  
Takao znów chwycił swą męskość i zamknął oczy. Wyobraził sobie twarz Midorimy – jego gładką skórę, piękne, zielone oczy o długich rzęsach, patrzące na niego jakby przez mgłę. Jego wąskie, miękkie usta, sprawny język poruszający się w ustach Takao, badający każdy centymetr jego ciała.  
Podziałało. Kazunari przygryzł wargę i zaczął się onanizować nieco szybciej. Użył drugiej dłoni, by nieśmiałymi ruchami pieścić i drażnić swoje sutki. Wstydził się za siebie, bo przecież takie rzeczy powinny robić tylko kobiety... .  
Myślenie w ten sposób o Midorimie naprawdę go podniecało. Poczuł, że się rozluźnia, że ma prawdziwą ochotę na seks. I tego niepokoiło i męczyło jednocześnie.   
Niepokoiło go, że tak bardzo chce to zrobić z Midorimą i męczyło go, że w tej chwili go przy nim nie ma.   
Doszedł raz. Drugi. I trzeci. Z rzędu. Wspominając seks z facetem. I tego dnia Takao Kazunari w końcu pojął, że jest absolutnie i niezaprzeczalnie prawdziwym gejem.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Zaraz po obiedzie Takao postanowił pójść na małe zakupy. Potrzebny był mu nowy sweter, no i musiał uzupełnić zapasy w lodówce, jeśli chciał przetrwać do momentu, aż znajdzie Midorimę i go zabije.  
Dlatego też teraz, przechadzając się po ruchliwej ulicy i oglądając wystawy sklepów, szukał dla siebie czegoś ciekawego. Dotychczas zdążył kupić jedynie kilka warzyw, trochę szynki i kawałek piersi z kurczaka.  
Właściwie, przez to, że pracował w szpitalu i czasami był wzywany na dodatkowe dyżury, sprawiło, że Takao nie miał czasu gotować w domu. Najczęściej jadał na mieście, albo kupował na wynos. Od czasu do czasu pozwalał sobie też na zwykłe chińskie zupki, choć Midorima zawsze go wyzywał i kazał mu zdrowo się odżywiać. Szkoda, że już tego nie usłyszy...  
Zaraz, zaraz.. - pomyślał Takao, zatrzymując się nagle - Czy ja właśnie...zapragnąłem być zbesztany? CO JA, MASOCHISTA JESTEM?!  
Takao, zirytowany, ruszył szybko chodnikiem, patrząc prosto przed siebie, kiedy nagle zauważył coś, co w ogóle nie spodziewał się dziś ujrzeć.  
Nie spodziewał się, że w ogóle to COŚ zobaczy, kiedykolwiek... .  
Midorima Shintaro przechadzał się wolnym krokiem przez deptak, a u jego boku dreptała śliczna blondyneczka, wtulona w jego ramię. Wyglądali razem zdecydowanie zbyt ładnie. Takao najpierw poczuł lekką panikę, nie wiedział co zrobić. Po chwili poczuł silne ukłucie zazdrości, a w jego oczach zabłysły małe łezki. Aż w końcu na koniec poczuł niepohamowaną złość, którą właśnie miał zamiar uwolnić.   
Podszedł, a raczej wręcz podbiegł do niczego nie spodziewającego się, opanowanego i poważnego Midorimy, poczym zatrzymał się tuż przed jego twarzą, rozkoszując się jego nagłym szokiem.  
-    Takao...?- szepnął.  
-    Cześć, kochanie!- krzyknął nieco za głośno Kazunari - Kim ona jest?  
-    To...poczekaj.. - Midorima potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał zmusić mózg do działania. Czy to na prawdę Takao właśnie pojawił się przed nim? I czy on...czy on właśnie powiedział do niego ,,kochanie’’?!.  
-    Już zapomniałeś co nas łączy?- zapytał Takao z wrednym uśmieszkiem - Zapomniałeś o tych wszystkich namiętnych nocach, które razem spędziliśmy, seks trwający godzinami, obciąganie, całowanie się... . A teraz nagle widzę cię z tą lafiryndą?  
-    Poczekaj, Takao...co...co ty tu robisz? I dlaczego mówisz tak głośno?  
-    A co, wstydzisz się tego, że jesteś gejem?- Takao uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
-    Ja nie, ale ty ostatnio mówiłeś...  
-    Nie jestem gejem!  
-    No ale.. - Midorimę nieco to zbiło z pantałyku - Przed chwilą właśnie się wydarłeś, że uprawialiśmy seks...więc...myślę, że...  
Takao nagle pojął, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł. A znalazł się na ulicy pełnej gapiących się na niego ludzi, każdy z gałami większymi niż Kuroko Tetsuyi, każdy z rozdziawionymi gębami, jakby właśnie oglądali jakąś telenowele.   
-    To...to po prostu.. - Takao nagle spalił buraka.  
-    Pani Urayamashi, proszę wybaczyć - powiedział Midorima, poprawiając swoje okulary na nosie.  
-    Oczywiście, panie doktorze, dziękuję za pomoc - powiedziała blondynka - Mój narzeczony zaraz mnie odbierze.  
-    Oczywiście. Życzę miłego dnia.  
Midorima ukłonił się lekko ślicznej blondyneczce, poczym wziął Takao za rękę i zaczął prowadzić za sobą.  
Kazunari, ze spuszczoną ze wstydu głową, szedł za nim jak na szubienicę, ze łzami w oczach, rozmyślając o tym, co właśnie się stało.  
Zrobił sobie małe zakupy. Spotkał Midorimę. Podszedł do niego. I zrobił mu awanturę.  
Jedyny plus, że jeszcze go nie walnął... .  
Shintaro zaprowadził go do jakiegoś bloku, do jakiegoś mieszkania, do jakiejś sypialni, na jakieś łóżko. Takao usiadł na nim ciężko, odbijając się kilka razy – takie było mięciutkie. Zupełnie inne niż jego twarde łóżko w jego małym mieszkanku.   
-    Więc?- zapytał Shintaro - Co to miało być?  
-    Co to miało być?- powtórzył Takao, odwracając od niego głowę - To ty chodzisz sobie na randki z kobietami, mimo, że jeszcze nie tak dawno mówiłeś, że kochasz tylko mnie, chcesz ze mną wziąć ślub, adoptować dziecko i w ogóle, że chcesz być ze mną zawsze i na zawsze i się ze mną zestarzeć!  
-    Pomijając to pierwsze, nic takiego nie mówiłem, nanodayo - powiedział Shintaro, poprawiając okulary - Poza tym, to nie była żadna randka. To była moja stara pacjentka. Jest nowa w okolicy i poprosiła, żebym ją zaprowadzić do sklepu rybackiego, w którym pracuje jej narzeczony.   
Takao spalił jeszcze większego buraka.  
-    Dlaczego się nie odzywałeś?- burknął.  
-    Bo.. - Midorima usiadł ostrożnie obok niego - Powiedziałeś, że mnie nienawidzisz. I że brzydzisz się związkami facetów z facetami.  
-    Nie powiedziałem tak.  
-    Powiedziałeś.  
-    Wcale nie!  
-    Wcale tak. No i...  
-    Co?  
-    Powiedziałeś, że już mi nie ufasz...  
-    Ah, to.. - Takao spuścił głowę - Mówiłem to pod wpływem chwili.  
-    Byłeś zdecydowany iść współżyć z kobietą.  
-    Nie mów tego w ten sposób, bo mi się śmiać chce.. - mruknął Kazunari - Poza tym, czy kazałem ci zniknąć z mojego życia? Powiedziałem, że masz się wyprowadzić, rzuć pracę? Czy powiedziałem chociaż, że cię nienawidzę? Bo ja sobie nic takiego nie przypominam.  
-    Tak odebrałem naszą ostatnią rozmowę.  
-    Jesteś idiotą - stwierdził Takao.  
-    Zrobiłeś przedstawienie na środku ulicy. To ty jesteś idiotą - westchnął Midorima.  
Takao znów spłonął rumieńcem.  
-    To...nie panowałem nad sobą - mruknął - Też byś tak zrobił, jakbym zniknął na dwa tygodnie i nagle byś mnie zobaczył z jakąś piękną laseczką.  
-    Cóż, pewnie zareagował bym podobnie... .  
-    Tak samo.  
-    Wierz mi, tylko podobnie - powiedział Midorima z powagą - Zrobiłbym coś gorszego, niż tylko zwykła awantura.  
-    Niech ci będzie - mruknął Takao.  
-    Więc...właściwie, to chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć?  
-    Oprócz tego, że jesteś idiotą, i że masz wrócić do starego mieszkania i do szpitala? Nie bardzo.  
-    Nie powiesz mi, że mnie kochasz?  
-    Nie bądź taki pewny siebie!- wkurzył się Takao.  
Midorima spojrzał miłość swojego życia.  
-    Więc jak mam odebrać twoje zachowanie na deptaku?  
-    Nijak!  
-    Eh...na prawdę, mógłbyś w końcu przyznać, że jednak coś do mnie czujesz. Przecież to nic złego. Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda?  
-    W-wiem - mruknął Takao - Po prostu...to dla mnie trochę nowe...  
-    Nowe? Robimy to już od...  
-    Nie TO mam na myśli, głupku!- wkurzył się Takao - W ogóle...ta cała zamiana ról...w liceum to ty byłeś tsundere! A teraz nagle...wygląda na to, że to ja jestem tsundere...z resztą...to dziwne, że to ty jesteś na górze...  
-    I ty też przeciwko mnie.. - westchnął Midorima - W liceum byłem, jaki byłem. Teraz po prostu już dorosłem. Muszę wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Myślałeś o tym? O nas? O swoich uczuciach?  
-    Taa.. - mruknął Takao - Będę z tobą szczery, Shin-chan. Na początku cholernie przerażało mnie to wszystko. To, że uprawialiśmy seks, że następnego dnia nagle miałem chłopaka, potem te wszystkie kolejne nasze spotkania...niby zwyczajna para, a jednak...inna. Nie wyobrażałem sobie, że myślisz o mnie W TEN sposób. Nie wiedziałem, co z tym zrobić... . Myślałem, że może masz jakieś chore urojenia, bo jestem twoim jedynym przyjacielem, czy coś. Uparłem się, że tak nie może być, że nie możemy tego dalej ciągnąć. Nawet jeśli...jeśli zaczynało mi się trochę podobać. TROCHĘ - powtórzył dobitnie Takao, widząc minę Midorimy - Chciałem spróbować przespać się z kobietą, żeby sprawdzić, czy jestem w ogóle w stanie to zrobić. Kiedy po naszej kłótni wyszedłeś z mojego mieszkania, nigdzie nie poszedłem. Zostałem w domu i odpoczywałem. A w poniedziałek poszedłem do pracy i okazało się, że odszedłeś. Wtedy dopiero zacząłem o tym wszystkim myśleć. Dzwoniłem do ciebie, ale odebrał mi jakiś pijak. Zrozumiałem, że znów zgubiłeś telefon...  
-    Nieprawda, ja...  
-    Nie skończyłem - Takao rzucił mu srogie spojrzenie - I wiem, że zgubiłeś! W każdym razie...na początku byłem zagubiony. Potem wkurzony. Potem szczęśliwy. I w końcu wkurzony i zagubiony jednocześnie. Trochę zacząłem tęsknić...TROCHĘ. A potem...  
-    Potem?  
-    Cóż.. - Takao podrapał się po głowie - Tego lepiej ci nie mówić. Jeszcze zadufasz się w sobie do reszty... .  
-    Masturbowałeś się, myśląc o mnie?  
-    CO JEST, DO CHOLERY?!- Takao spojrzał na niego zaskoczony - ZAŁOŻYŁEŚ W MOJEJ ŁAZIENCE KAMERY, PRZYZNAJ SIĘ, ZBOCZEŃCU!  
-    Wcale nie - Midorima uśmiechnął się lekko i poprawił okulary na nosie - Po prostu zachowujesz się podobnie jak ja, kiedy okryłem, że jestem w tobie zakochany. Byłem zagubiony, nie wiedziałem co robić. Próbowałem zapomnieć o tym uczuciu do ciebie, ale nie udawało mi się. Z dnia na dzień kochałem cię coraz bardziej. W końcu zacząłem zaspokajać się samymi myślami o tobie. Chociaż, moja wyobraźnia sprawiała, że miałem wrażenie, jakbyś naprawdę mnie dotykał. Ale koniec końców zrobiłem ci coś tak potwornego. Nie mam nadziei na to, że mi wybaczysz. Ani nawet, że stosunki między nami się poprawią...  
-    Zapomnijmy o tym - powiedział nagle Takao - Spróbujmy...spróbujmy jeszcze raz.  
-    Jeszcze raz?- powtórzył Midorima.  
-    Tak - Takao odwrócił się do niego, z lekko opuszczoną głową, wpatrując się uparcie w jego oczy - Z-załóżmy, że mnie nie zgwałciłeś...a właściwie, to nie był gwałt, bo byliśmy pijani i...i bolało tylko chwilę, poza tym też w tym uczestniczyłem...ale załóżmy, że zrobiliśmy to na trzeźwo, bo po prostu chcieliśmy. Chodziliśmy ze sobą, czy coś... .  
-    Naprawdę jesteś w stanie to zrobić?- Midorima patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
-    Myślę, że tak - powiedział Takao - Głupio przyznać, ale jestem do ciebie przywiązany. W końcu to dla ciebie poszedłem na studia medyczne, nawet jeśli nie udało mi się zostać lekarzem. Zawsze chciałem być przy twoim boku.   
-    Więc...zostaniemy parą? Taką prawdziwą?- zapytał Midorima.  
-    N-no, coś w ten deseń - Takao uśmiechnął się lekko - J-jeśli jeszcze chcesz... .  
-    Oczywiście!- Midorimie aż zabłysły oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, jakiego Takao dawno już nie widział - Kocham cię, Takao!  
-    Dobra, dobra, nie powtarzaj tego zbyt często, ok? W-wiem o tym, więc..  
-    Mogę cię pocałować?- zapytał Midorima - Przepraszam, że tak szybko, ale nie mogę powstrzymać chęci...  
-    Yyy...no.. - Takao zarumienił się mocno - J-jasne. De-delikatnie!  
Midorima uśmiechnął się lekko, poczym pochylił się nad Takao i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Kazunari westchnął bardzo cichutko, czując te miękkie usta, które tak bardzo pragnął poczuć już od tak dawna. Wysunął ostrożnie język, dając znać Midorimie, że może pogłębić pocałunek.  
Shintaro wsunął język w jego usta, jednocześnie obejmując go dłońmi w talii i kładąc na łóżku. Takao objął jego szyję ramionami, tymczasem Midorima wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę i zaczął sunąć nimi po torsie jego kochanka aż do nabrzmiałych sutków. Zaczął delikatnie pieścić je palcami. Po chwili, zniecierpliwiony, zdjął z niego bluzkę i przyssał się do nich ustami.  
-    Ah.. - Takao zagryzł wargę, zaskoczony tym nagłym aktem.  
Shintaro ssał lekko różowe sutki Kazunariego, to znów drażnił je koniuszkiem języka, innym razem chwytał lekko zębami i delikatnie przygryzał. Kiedy skończył się nimi bawić, sięgnął do rozporka spodni Takao, rozpiął go i zsunął spodnie wraz z bielizną. Pospiesznie zdjął jego buty i skarpetki, poczym sam się rozebrał do naga, patrząc na zarumienionego Takao, który obserwował go, oddychając szybko. Zgiął kolana, by zakryć swoją erekcję. Czuł się trochę dziwnie, kiedy Midorima prawie że dosłownie pożerał go wzrokiem.   
Kiedy Shintaro zrzucił z siebie wszystkie ciuchy, przykląkł na podłodze przed łóżkiem, poczym chwycił uda Takao i rozchylił je lekko. Nadal je trzymając, przesunął delikatnie koniuszkiem języka po całej długości nabrzmiałego członka Kazunariego. Zaczął go delikatnie całować, chcąc lekko naślinić, by łatwiej mu było wsuwać go i wysuwać z ust, co z resztą po chwili zaczął robić.   
Samo trzymanie go w ustach i smakowanie go nie podniecało go tak bardzo, jak słuchanie jęków Takao. Był to dla niego najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał. I chciał go słuchać częściej. Głośniej.  
Pozwolił mu dojść, obficie tryskając spermą w jego usta. Oczywiście, połknął wszystko, bo wiedział, że to jeszcze bardziej zawstydzi Takao.  
-    B-baka.. - usłyszał cichy szept. Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-    Kazunari...odwróć się, proszę - szepnął.  
Takao, z lekkim ociąganiem, przewrócił się na brzuch i, wiedząc doskonale do czego dąży Shintaro, wypiął się lekko w jego stronę.  
Midorima naślinił swój palec wskazujący, poczym wsunął go w odbyt Takao. To, jak bardzo był rozluźniony, zdziwiło go. Z łatwością mógł wsunąć drugi palec, po chwili nawilżył trzy i, stwierdziwszy, że jego chłopak jest już gotowy do jego przyjęcia, wysunął je, poczym ukląkł na łóżku i przysunął swojego penisa do odbytu Takao.  
Czekał na tę chwilę już od bardzo dawna. Dla niego ich rozłąka trwała całe wieki. Chciał więc, by to była długa, przyjemna chwila. Choć był pewien, że zrobią to jeszcze nie raz, ale mimo to...pragnął, by to było jak ich pierwszy raz. Nowy pierwszy raz.   
Wsunął go powoli we wnętrze Takao, a kiedy już zanurzył go do końca, pochylił się, przylegając torsem do pleców swojego ukochanego i splótł palce prawej dłoni z jego palcami. Lewą dłonią zaś sięgnął do jego penisa i, poruszając się w nim powoli, jednocześnie poruszał  
dłonią, sprawiając Takao jeszcze więcej przyjemności.  
Takao swoją lewą dłonią chwycił nadgarstek Midorimy, przyspieszając jego ruchy. Czuł, że zaraz dojdzie po raz drugi. Bardzo, ale to bardzo tego chciał.  
Midorima też już ledwo się powstrzymywał. Chciał, by ta chwila trwała dłużej, ale rozkosz sama nim kierowała.   
Kazunari poczuł w swoim wnętrzu ciepłą ciecz. Zazwyczaj po tym ciskał Midorimie mordercze spojrzenia, ale tym razem był zaabsorbowany tym, że zaraz dojdzie. Trysnął spermą na pościel, dysząc ciężko, jak po biegu.  
Midorima wysunął się z jego wnętrza i opadł na plecy tuż obok niego.  
-    Już masz dosyć?- mruknął Takao.  
-    Wybacz - Midorima zarumienił się lekko - To...było dla mnie dość intensywne.  
-    Intensywnie to dopiero będzie - powiedział Kazunari, siadając na Midorimie okrakiem. Uśmiechnął się lubieżnie i przesunął palcem po jego klatce piersiowej.  
Shintaro spojrzał na niego totalnie zaskoczony.  
-    Chcesz być na górze?- spytał.  
-    Jasne - odparł Takao - Może i jestem Uke, ale mogę trochę dominować, prawda? W sumie, bycie Uke nie jest takie złe...to do mnie należy rola...kuszenia cię.  
-    Oh - Midorima przełknął ślinę, rumieniąc się. Odwrócił głowę, nie chcąc patrzeć na tak podniecającego Takao - Coś czuję, że to będzie...intensywny...związek.  
Takao uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.  
Wyglądało na to, że wrócił jego ukochany Tsundere.  
  
  



	4. Niespodzianka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omake do głównej fabuły.

  
  
  
Tego się nie spodziewał.  
Zaraz po powrocie do domu, jak to miał w zwyczaju, rzucał torbę pod wieszak z ubraniami, i ściągał kurtkę. Zrzucał z nóg buty, poczym kierował się do kuchni, by się czegoś napić i podjeść trochę, nim będzie obiad.  
Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Kiedy Takao wrócił z pracy i zamknął za sobą drzwi, rzucił torbę pod wieszaki i już zaczął ściągać kurtkę, kiedy jego spojrzenie przykuły leżące na podłodze płatki róż.  
Zaskoczony, ściągnął kurtkę i buty, poczym podążył za ,,drogą’’ z kwiatów. Prowadziła ona przez korytarz aż do salonu. Zaintrygowany, lecz z lekkim sceptycyzmem, ruszył powoli za płatkami.   
Dróżka prowadziła dalej przez salon aż do sypialni. Takao westchnął cicho. Chyba już wiedział, do czego to go zaprowadzi... .  
Lecz, kiedy z wielkim trudem minął kuchnię i wszedł ze znudzoną miną do sypialni jego i Midorimy, doznał prawdziwego szoku.  
Pomijając kolorowe świeczki porozstawiane po całym pomieszczeniu – na regałach, na biurku, na stolikach nocnych, na komodzie, nawet na podłodze – na łóżku siedział Midorima Shintaro z zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami, z okularami na nosie, ubrany w przylegający do ciała, obcisły szary sweter oraz czarne spodnie. To był widok dość...niecodzienny. Tym bardziej, że obaj mężczyźni nie mieli wielu chwil, jakie mogli spędzić sam na sam w zaciszu domu.   
Lecz, co w tym wszystkim było najlepsze? To, że przed Midorimą, na łóżku leżała taca z przepysznie wyglądającym daniem – spaghetti. O dziwo, było go sporo więcej, niż zwykle jadał Takao. Coś się szykowało... .  
-    Cz-cześć - bąknął Takao, wgapiając się w talerz z jedzeniem. Aż mu ślinka leciała...kto jak kto, ale Shintaro był znakomitym kucharzem! A spaghetti wychodziło mu najlepiej... .  
-    Hmpf!- Midorima poprawił z uśmiechem swe okulary - Pomyślałem, że przygotuję ci małą niespodziankę, zważywszy na to, że tak rzadko miewam wolne.   
-    A-aha - Takao podszedł ostrożnie do łóżka - Etto...to miło z twojej strony, Shin-chan.  
-    Przebierz się, proszę i siadaj. Jedzmy, póki gorące.  
JedzMY?...  
Takao podszedł do swojej szafki z ubraniami, poczym wyjął ubrania, w których zwykle chadzał po domu – dresowe spodnie i czarny T-shirt należący do Midorimy. Cały czas zerkał niepewnie w stronę uśmiechającego się Midorimy.  
W końcu usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka i zerknął na talerz z pysznościami. Shintaro zbliżył się nieco do niego, poczym chwycił widelec, zawinął nim makaron z sosem i podsunął Kazunariemu do ust.   
Takao gapił się na niego, nie wiedząc, co ma robić. To znaczy...wiedział, że ma to zjeść, ale...nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Midorima tak się zachowuje... .  
W końcu zacisnął powieki, by choć w małym stopniu pokonać zażenowanie i zjadł podane mu spaghetti.  
Omal się nie zakrztusił... .  
-    Mam nadzieję, że ci smakuje - powiedział Midorima, podając mu drugi widelec - Itadakimasu!  
-    Eee...I...Itadakimasu.. - mruknął Takao, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, co się do cholery dzieje.   
Obaj zaczęli posiłek, w kompletnym milczeniu. Jednakże, im jedzenia ubywało, tym Midorima bardziej marszczył brwi, jakby ze zniecierpliwienia. Coraz mocniej dźgał talerz, raz nawet dźgnął swoim widelcem widelec Takao, porywając mu makaron. Kiedy spaghetti już się kończyło, wyglądał na naprawdę wkurzonego.   
Uśmiechnął się dopiero, kiedy na samym końcu jedna nitka makaronu oplatała zarówno widelec Takao jak i Midorimy.  
Kazunari omal nie parsknął śmiechem. A więc o to chodziło Midorimie... .  
Ramiona czarnowłosego podrygiwały lekko na skutek ukrywanego chichotu. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Shintaro niczego nie zauważył.   
Takao już miał łzy w oczach, na prawdę ciężko mu było się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Kiedy Midorima zaczął ,,wciągać’’ makaron, a jego usta przybrały kształt dzióbka, a i Takao zbliżał się do pocałunku....chłopak nie wytrzymał.  
Gdy tylko ich usta się musnęły, Takao wybuchł niepohamowanym śmiechem, łapiąc się za brzuch.   
-    O-o co chodzi, nanodayo?!- zdziwił się Midorima.  
-    P-p-przepraszam! Buhahahaha!- Takao śmiał się w niebogłosy - Wybacz, Shin-chan...ahaha...coś...coś się zakrztusiłem...ahahah! Oh, rany, jesteś taki słodki!  
-    Huh?- Midorima poczerwieniał lekko ze złości. Poprawił swoje okulary - Nie rozumiem.  
-    Ah, to nic - Takao otarł łzy z kącików oczu i z uśmiechem cmoknął Midorimę w usta - Jesteś kochany! Dziękuję za spaghetti, było przepyszne!  
-    Ah...Oh.. - Shintaro odwrócił wzrok, nieco zawstydzony - Ro...rozumiem. Więc...mo...może się wykąpiemy?  
-    Eh?- Takao przekręcił lekko głowę w bok - Razem?  
-    T...Tak - Midorima poprawił okulary - Chyba, że masz coś przeciwko.  
Takao był naprawdę zaskoczony tą propozycją. Minęły niecałe 2 miesiące od ich, jak to nazywali Wielkiej Kłótni, po której Midorima się wyprowadził. Teraz jego mieszkanie było bliżej szpitala, no i było na tyle duże, że mogły się w nim pomieścić dwie osoby.  
Dlatego też Takao zamieszkał z nim. Mieszkali ze sobą już od dwóch tygodni i to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Shintaro wyszedł z taką propozycją.  
-    Jasne - powiedział Takao z uśmiechem. Prysznic dobrze mi zrobi, jestem trochę spięty po pracy. Umyjesz mi plecy?  
-    O-Oczywiście - Midorima znów poprawił okulary, poczym wstał z łóżka i gestem zaprosił Takao do łazienki.  
Kazunari czuł się niemalże jak księżniczka. Z radosnym uśmiechem wszedł do łazienki i ściągnął z siebie koszulkę. Midorima dołączył do niego po chwili, niosąc w rękach ich piżamy. Odłożył je na kosz z brudnym praniem, po czym również zaczął się rozbierać.  
Oboje weszli pod prysznic i Midorima odkręcił wodę. Co chwila sprawdzał temperaturę strumienia wody, a kiedy była już wystarczająco ciepła, oboje stanęli pod nim.  
-    Ah, jak przyjemnie - westchnął Takao, starając się ukryć uśmiech - Wiesz, dzisiaj ta pacjentka z pod szóstki...hmm...jak jej było?  
-    Etto...Hikari Nika-san?  
-    Ah, tak, ona! Pytała się dziś o ciebie - powiedział Takao, sięgając po mydło.  
-    Hm? Znowu dokuczają jej krwotoki?  
-    Niee, pytała tak po prostu. ,,T-T-Takao-s-san, a gdzie T-Twó...yyy, znaczy...gdzie Midorima-san?’’ - odtworzył pytanie Takao, naśladując głos pacjentki Midorimy - Rany, ona zawsze patrzy na nas takim maślanym wzrokiem.  
-    Myślisz, że coś czuje do któregoś z nas?  
-    Sądzę, że jest zwyczajnym zboczeńcem - westchnął Takao - Prawdopodobnie nas paringuje!  
-    Paringuje?  
-    No wiesz, uważa nas za doskonałą parę gejów.  
-    Ale przecież nikt nie wie, że my...  
-    No właśnie!- powiedział Takao, odwracając się od swojego chłopaka - Umyj mi plecy, proszę. Wydaje mi się, że ta dziewczyna zwyczajnie nas o coś podejrzewa! Ty nie masz pojęcia do czego są zdolne Yaoistki, one mają w głowach wbudowane gejradary, mówię ci! Wyczuwają homo z kilkunastu kilometrów!  
-    A...aha...  - Midorima namydlił dłonie i zaczął przesuwać nimi po plecach Takao, przy okazji robiąc mu masaż.  
-    Oh, jak dobrze - westchnął Takao.  
Midorima przesuwał dłoń po plecach i ramionach Takao. Zbliżył się nieco do niego,   
poczym pocałował delikatnie jego kark. Dłonie Shintaro powędrowały teraz do bioder Takao, a następnie na jego brzuch. Zielonowłosy przytulił się do swojego chłopaka, opierając podbródek o jego ramię.  
Kazunari oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Midorima był podniecony. Czuł na   
udzie jego twardy członek. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, opierając głowę o jego policzek. Kto by pomyślał, że po tylu latach przyjaźni, przejdą do takiego związku... .  
Woda spływająca z ich ciał spłukała do reszty pianę. Takao odwrócił się do Midorimy i   
pocałował go delikatnie. Midorima od razu oddał pocałunek, obejmując swojego ukochanego.   
Ich języki splatały się w ustach, drażniąc się i łaskocząc nawzajem. Dłonie Midorimy z   
początku się nie poruszały, dopiero po chwili zaczęły wędrować po ciele Kazunariego.  
Takao tymczasem zarzucił swoje ręce na ramiona Shintaro i pogłębił pocałunek. Stał się   
bardziej zachłanny. Miła niespodzianka, jaka go dziś spotkała, w gruncie rzeczy pobudziła go do pewnego działania... .  
Przesunął dłonie po torsie Midorimy, poczym przerwał pocałunek i przez krótką chwilę   
patrzył mu w oczy. Kiedy Shintaro nachylił się do następnego pocałunku, Takao odsunął się trochę, uśmiechnął się do niego, poczym klęknął przed nim.  
-    Nie musisz tego robić - szepnął Midorima.   
-    Ale chcę - odparł Takao, delikatnie chuchając na członka swojego chłopaka, tym samym lekko go drażniąc. Midorima oparł się o zimne kafelki, na wypadek, gdyby poczuł, że zaraz się przewróci.   
Takao chwycił nabrzmiały członek Shintaro w dłoń, unosząc go lekko, poczym przesunął koniuszkiem języka po całej jego długości, na sam koniec wsuwając go sobie do ust. Co prawda, nie nabrał jeszcze wielkiej wprawy w robieniu loda, ale potrafił już trochę wsuwać go sobie aż do gardła. Tak też i zrobił tym razem.  
Kiedy poczuł, że brakuje mu powietrza, ostrożnie wyjął penisa Midorimy z ust i odetchnął. Znów go włożył, tym razem jednak nie aż do gardła, lecz zwyczajnie zaczął mu obciągać z początku powolnymi, jakby przemyślanymi ruchami, aż w końcu przyspieszył na tyle, by Midorima zaczął jęczeć.  
Dość głośno.  
-    Nie, Takao...proszę, nie rób tego...już...nie wytrzymam.  
Takao jednak ani myślał go posłuchać. Nadal utrzymywał w miarę szybkie tempo, czując, że jego ukochany jest już na granicy. Także i on się dość podniecił. Nie był tak cierpliwy, jak Midorima i zaczął przesuwać po swoim penisie dłonią. Nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem Shintaro, kiedy robi mu loda i sam się tym podnieca, powstrzymuje się od masturbacji.   
Cóż, może dlatego, że zwykle chwilę potem uprawiają seks...  
Ale sam fakt!  
Midorima doszedł pierwszy. Trysnął w usta Takao i choć ten do tej pory jeszcze się na to nie odważył, tym razem odruchowo przełknął prawie wszystko. Wypuścił członka Midorimy z ust, a ten padł przed nim i chwycił penisa Takao. Zaczął onanizować go posuwistymi ruchami dłoni, aż w końcu i on doszedł. Oboje dyszeli teraz ciężko, jak po biegu. Midorima pocałował Takao w czoło.  
-    Przenieśmy się do łóżka - szepnął.   
Takao był niesamowicie szczęśliwy, kiedy oboje wytarli się szybko i Midorima wziął go na ręce. Takao zachichotał jak mała dziewczynka.  
Shintaro położył ostrożnie swojego kochanka na łóżku i ułożył się na nim. Pocałował go czule w usta, odgarniając włosy opadające na jego czoło. Przesunął ustami po jego szyi, zniżał się coraz bardziej i bardziej, obsypał pocałunkami obojczyk Kazunariego, a następnie przesunął czubkiem języka w dół, do różowych, nabrzmiałych sutków.  
Zajął się najpierw prawym. Przez chwilę całował go i drażnił językiem, poczym przygryzł delikatnie, na co Takao zareagował cichym krzykiem. Shintaro przyssał się do jego sutka, prawą dłonią pieszcząc ten obok.   
Takao omal nie stracił zmysłów. Midorima był naprawdę świetny, aż dziw, że Takao był jego pierwszy facetem. A nie dość, że pierwszym facetem, to w ogóle pierwszą osobą, z którą wyprawiał takie rzeczy.  
Kazunari wsunął dłonie w zielone włosy swojego ukochanego i westchnął cicho, zamykając oczy.  
Midorima właśnie miał zająć się drugim sutkiem, kiedy nagle rozległ się dzwonek jego komórki.   
-    Cholera.. - westchnęli obaj.  
-    No nic, obierz - mruknął Takao - To może być coś ważnego.  
Shintaro z niechęcią skinął głową, poczym sięgnął po telefon.  
-    Tak? Tak...Ha?! Co takiego?! TERAZ?! Ale ja...ale chwila, panie ordynatorze, ja....!  
Takao patrzył z zainteresowaniem, jak zrezygnowany Midorima odkłada telefon.  
-    Chyba...dziś nici z tego - westchnął - Nika-san ma silne krwotoki z nosa, nie wiadomo, co się z nią dzieje...muszę jechać do szpitala.  
-    Ehh - Takao wywrócił oczami - No nic. To...może obudź mnie, jak wrócisz?  
-    Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę...  
-    W porządku - Takao uśmiechnął się lubieżnie - Na TO zawsze znajdziemy czas. No nie?  
Midorima zarumienił się lekko i uśmiechnął się do Kazunariego.  
-    Racja - powiedział - Zawsze mamy na to czas.  
  
  



End file.
